Dog Days
by ButterflyKisses0331
Summary: Inuyasha wants a dog what happens next?


Dog Days

"Hey what's this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "It's a dog Inuyasha," replied Kagome. "I want one," whined Inuyasha. "No," she stated firmly. "But why?" Inuyasha asked. "You can't just go and bring a dog into the feudal era, how would you feed, care for it and so on?" argued Kagome back at Inuyasha. "But", "no buts about it," Kagome argued with the tone that said drop it or else.

Two Weeks Later 

Inuyasha asked Kagome, "Can I please go see the dogs?" "Sure," she said the thought; he can be so childish sometimes. Inuyasha thought, I'm getting a dog, why do I have to listen to Kagome all the time I am not five anymore.

"What type is this?" Inuyasha asked the shopkeeper while pointing to a very large dog standing and looking hopefully at him. "She's a Bull-Mastiff," said the shopkeeper. "What about this one?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the dog in the next pen. "He's a Senine," replied the shopkeeper, "what is a Senine?" asked Inuyasha rolling the new word on his tongue. "He will live to be about one-hundred years old and the only way to kill him would be to completely sever his head or cut his body in half, and he only costs 100,000 yen," said the shopkeeper with an enthusiastic tone in his voice. "I'll take the Bull-Mastiff and the Senine," said Inuyasha. "OK your total is 150,050 yen including two bags of dog food." "Here you go," said Inuyasha handing the shopkeeper 150,050 yen. "Wait you can have the Senine's collar and leash, those pink pieces of jewelry scare me." Said the shopkeeper as Inuyasha was turning to leave.

He stopped abruptly and said, "Did you say pink jewels? Thank you." Then he started to think and one of his thoughts were, how am I going to get Kagome not to notice that I have dogs/ Well at least I have five more jewel shards but how did they get into the collar and leash?

One Week Later 

"Inuyasha! I said you couldn't have a dog," screamed Kagome. "What about Traskeen, huh, isn't she a dog?" Inuyasha replied. "Well, um, she's different, and how long have you had this poor dog anyway? For that matter what is its name?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed, took a deep breath then said, "I have had Kourin for one week and I have also had Sugimatoe for one week. Wait where is Sugimatoe?" Kagome had a confused look on her face so she asked Inuyasha, "You have another dog? Why Inuyasha. Why do you not listen to me, ever, also what have you been feeding them?" Inuyasha replied haughtily, "Do you think I am stupid or something? Because it is not like I have nothing to feed them, I have been feeding them our leftovers and this stuff called dog food." Kagome sighed then said. "Well at least Kourin is a good size and let's go find Sugimatoe, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome didn't sit him, oh well, he thought. All of the sudden Kagome looked at him and said, "oh yeah, one more thing, Inuyasha SIT, SIT, SIT!" Inuyasha was climbing out of the crater he had just created when they heard a dog cry out in pain so they ran.

Two Minutes Later 

They found an exterminator stomping on a little dog. The exterminator said, "grow you stupid thing." Inuyasha ran over and said, "you bastard, why are you hurting my dog?" then he said much more softly, "come here Sugimatoe I won't let anyone else hurt you.' The exterminator said very rudely, "you can have the stupid thing, she won't listen to me." Inuyasha yelled at the exterminator, "Sugimatoe is a boy and if you ever take one step closer to us I'll kill you." The exterminator said to him, "what can you do to me? Especially since you are a demon." Inuyasha smirked and replied, "actually I am a half-demon and I am proud of it, so before I introduce my dog to the taste of flesh you might want to run." The exterminator said, "I'm leaving because I don't want to scare Sugimatoe, not because I am scared of you," and then he walked off without saying another word.

"People like that make me sick," Kagome yelled. Inuyasha said, "so can I keep them?" Kagome sighed then said, "only if you can find some decent armor and teach them hoe to use weapons like Traskeen can.' Inuyasha grumbled something that sounded like, sure your majesty now let me please grovel at your feet.

A Month and a Week Later 

Traskeen and Kourin were showing off and Sugimatoe was starting his training with help from Kourin. "Inuyasha, I never would have thought that it was possible to do," Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked and replied, "well you know me , I can never back down from a challenge and, um, what would you say about getting another dog?" Kagome looked at him and said sternly, "no, we don't have anywhere else to put them." This time Inuyasha obeyed her and they lived happily ever after until the end of their days… or so we think.


End file.
